Hard candy
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ #KiriBakuWeek2k18 / Día 6 ] Es una calurosa tarde de verano, y Bakugo tiene demasiada fiebre. { PWP M }


**Hard candy.**

* * *

Sexto reto de la **KiriBaku week 2k18** / AU pwp, **M** por cochinadas, formato de SMS.

 **Prompt;** Playa / campamento / larga distancia.

* * *

Había pasado casi dos semanas de que la preparatoria había decidido llevarlos de vacaciones a la playa. Todos los estudiantes estaban realmente entusiasmados con la idea de poder hacerlo, había alistado sus cosas tan rápido como se les había dicho y habían abarrotado los camiones con destino a la playa que se les había prometido hermosa, de mar azul y rocosas vistas; un lugar aparentemente tranquilo pues no solía ser zona turística por la protección de tortugas marinas.

La preparatoria había hecho un convenio con quienes cuidaban el lugar: se les enseñaría a los alumnos la importancia de preservar la fauna marina y a cambio podrían disfrutar del lugar, limpiar un poco el área, tener la oportunidad de convivir con los animes y al final poder observar el nacimiento masivo de tortuguitas marinas que ansiosas querían lanzarse a las misteriosas aguas del mar.

Todos menos Bakugo.

Bakugo quien ahora tenía influenza estacional; Bakugo que estaba tirado en la cama de su habitación con tapones para la nariz, el cuerpo cortado y con una irritación en la garganta que parecía no querer dejarlo. Había dejado de hablar hacía dos días, el escozor en la garganta también le impedía tragar bien, y la mayoría de las veces más bien prefería escupir su saliva antes que pasarla porque el dolor era casi insoportable.

Los ojos le lloraban por la fiebre, los tenía rojos e inflamados y los medicamentos aparentemente no hacían efecto tan rápido como decía la indicación (o tal vez su enfermedad era tanta que no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda). Se dio la vuelta, acomodándose mejor los audífonos en los oídos, pues estos también los tenía taponeados por la mucosa, y tenía qué subir un poco más de lo necesario el volumen para poder escuchar bien.

Así fue como terminó pasando las vacaciones de verano: un calor que prometía derretirle hasta los huesos, sin poder prender el aire acondicionado por temor a enfermarse más ya que la fiebre tampoco parecía querer abandonarle del todo. Mierda, cómo odiaba estar tan enfermo que incluso ver el teléfono era cansado.

Cuando seleccionó el álbum musical, simplemente dejó el teléfono a un lado en la cama, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba para evitar un poco el calor, se había subido la playera pues su madre entraba cada tanto a su habitación para revisarlo y se había enfrascado en una larga conversación de por qué no podía quitarse la ropa por el calor. Había retirado también las sábanas y las almohadas, estaba allí tirado a merced de la vida.

Hasta que, claro, algún estúpido con suficiente tiempo libre decidió empezar a joder.

 **Tienes 1 mensaje nuevo.**

 **Kirishima:** _¡Bakugo! ¿Cómo sigues?_

Bakugo rodó los ojos, con fastidio, se agachó un poco, en dirección al bote de basura que tenía, dejando caer una buena cantidad de saliva que se negaba a tragar |ahora que estaba en la intimidad y nadie lo jodía, a la mierda todo, estaba por volverse loco.

 **Bakugo:** _Como la mierda._

Dejó el teléfono a un lado en el colchón, dándose la vuelta para esquivar el calor, le crepitaba por los riñones y casi sentía que al día siguiente le dejarían de funcionar pues ya comenzaban a dolerle, además. Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos con cansancio cuando otro molesto sonido le recibió, giró trabando los dientes debajo de sus labios y sólo lo tomó de mala manera entre sus dedos.

 **Kirishima:** _¡Y hace tanto calor, Bakugo! Aquí las cosas están un poco aburridas, casi todos los días realizamos las mismas actividades._

Otro.

 **Kirishima:** _Ahora me escapé del lugar donde están todos ¿quieres verlo?_

Bakugo tosió, con ese horrible dolor de garganta antes de teclear.

 **Bakugo:** _No._

Los minutos pasaron y Bakugo creyó que Kirishima lo dejaría en paz por ese día, pues tenía sueño ya que en las noches la enfermedad se volvía peor. Pero no, el timbre sonó de nuevo y decidiendo que apagaría el teléfono, lo tomó.

Pero, algo llamó su atención.

El siguiente mensaje era una fotografía. Claro que no podía ignorar que el mar era lindo y le traía cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad, pero también era cierto que había algo en la foto que lo hizo casi irse para atrás. Kirishima había tomado la fotografía desde un ángulo donde se divisaban sus piernas y… _bueno, joder, hombre, de verdad_ … había _algo_ en el traje de baño de Kirishima.

 **Bakugo:** _¿Qué demonios, pelo de mierda?_

Se pasó una mano sobre los ojos, apretando un poco por el escozor, el siguiente mensaje tardó un poco más, y creyó por segundos que tal vez había sido él el que se había equivocado al estar notando esas cosas.

Hasta que, llegó.

Era de nuevo una imagen del paisaje, sí, vaya que era un gran paisaje… mientras se vislumbraba la formación rocosa que hacía chocar las olas de manera majestuosa, también lo estaba el miembro de Kirishima. Erecto en todo su esplendor frente a la cámara, siendo sostenido de la base por su mano. Bakugo contuvo el aliento por segundos antes leer el siguiente mensaje:

 **Kirishima:** _¿Te gusta la vista?_

Bakugo parpadeó varias veces, incluso se estiró un poco para sonarse la nariz, tirar el papel y volver a revisar el mensaje mientras se taponeaba la nariz de nuevo y respiraba por la boca. ¿qué demonios pasaba con Kirishima?

Bakugo quería recordar un momento en su relación en el que hubieran llegado a eso, llevaban cerca de ocho meses saliendo, cosas normales que ambos disfrutaban, habían tenido relaciones sexuales una pocas veces en ese momento. Pero esto ya era otro nivel. El rubio no contestó, no sabía qué se contestaba a eso; principalmente por la fiebre que le impedía pensar bien, y otro porque no estaba realmente seguro de querer ver ese tipo de cosas.

Pero entonces, continuaron.

La siguiente imagen era de Kirishima paseando el pulgar por el glande un poco más rosado por la excitación. El vello rojizo se extendía, recortado pero no retirado del todo sobre parte de la imagen en la que Bakugo intentaba no quedarse mirando por mucho tiempo. Frunció el ceño terriblemente, luego de leer los mensajes siguientes que el pelirrojo le había mandado.

 **Kirishima:** _Podemos divertirnos un poco así… no trates de ocultarlo, aunque apagues el teléfono seguiré enviándolo._

 **Kirishima:** _Me gustó la vez en la que te puse un vibrador, cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y lo encendí por accidente en el salón de clases._

 **Kirishima:** _Me gusta no dejar que te vengas hasta que yo me venga._

El rubio respiró agitado producto del congestionamiento, observando el teléfono casi embelesado, no sabía si era producto de la fiebre o por el tipo de mensajes que estaba leyendo, pero de verdad que tenía mucho calor. Crepitaba por su cuerpo, dando lengüetazos en su espalda que estaba directamente pegada al colchón y el mismo calor trepaba por él. Bakugo quiso ignorarlo, maldijo todo lo que alguna vez conoció, y dejó el teléfono a un lado en la cama, ignorándolo deliberadamente.

Eso se dijo.

 **Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje.**

La siguiente imagen era ahora de Kirishima de frente, aunque no podía observar su rostro, podía observar la saliva cayendo desde su boca hasta el miembro que se veía cada vez más rojizo. Sólo se alcanzaban a observar los dientes inferiores de Kirishima y la saliva cayendo en una buena cantidad hacia el miembro que se erguía, esplendoroso, con sus venas saltando de manera suave, la piel ligeramente más oscurecida en comparación de sus piernas o abdomen. Bakugo tragó pesado, haciendo una mueca terrible por el dolor.

 **Kirishima:** _Pero sé que a ti te gusta más cuando te entierro los dientes en la piel._

 **Kirishima:** _Cuando te golpeo contra la pared y sólo te toco con los dientes poquito, tantito, y necesitas más._

 **Kirishima:** _Te gusta que te suspenda en el aire y que te abra las piernas tanto como pueda._

Bakugo, exaltado, bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono luego de escuchar pasos cerca de su habitación. Se acomodó dándole la espalda a la puerta, con la luz apagada fingiendo que tomaba una siesta por si querían entrar. Luego de unos minutos, el teléfono volvió a vibrar esta vez lo desbloqueó y observó con más detenimiento el miembro tumefacto e hinchado de Kirishima, brilloso contra la luz y la mano que aparentemente subía y bajaba.

 **Kirishima:** _Pero me gusta más cuando pongo tus manos sobre tu cabeza._

 **Kirishima:** _Te volteo con fuerza para que entierres la cara en tu almohada._

 **Kirishima:** _Y te digo al oído que no hagas mucho ruido porque tu mamá está en la sala._

El rubio quiso recordar, de nuevo, cuándo era que su relación se había torcido tanto para llegar a esos extremos. No recordaba un momento específico en que ambios dijeran qe sería buena idea hacer ese tipo de comentarios; pero cuando se levantó de su cama, arrastrando los pies por el piso fresco, y puso el seguro a su puerta, se dijo que no había vuelta atrás.

Entonces procedió a bajarse los pantalones, lentamente por el cuerpo cortado y se descubrió a sí mismo, deseoso, con el mismo problema que Kirishima en los pantalones. No se bajó la ropa interior, pero abrió un poco las piernas y de allí, intentó enfocar lo mejor que podía con su cámara antes de tomar la fotografía y enviársela.

 **Bakugo:** _Vas a tener qué hacerte cargo de esto._

Dos minutos después, estaba teclando de nuevo.

 **Bakugo:** _Si encuentro esa imagen circulando, te la voy a cortar de tajo._

* * *

 **No sé qué es esto lmao perdón no va a volver a pasar ok i'm done byeeeeeee.**


End file.
